Feel For You
by Kurenai-san
Summary: [SasukeXSakura]Bem essa é uma fic(ou melhor song-fic) tipo R então caso vc não se sinta a vontade c esse tipo de conteudo ou simplesmente não gosta nw leia!
1. Default Chapter

Hum...Como dizer...Bem esse é o meu 1º fic (ou melhor, song-fic) e além de ser meu 1º é NC-17 (ou R mesmo).

Bela estréia não? Mas então como eu já disse ele é NC-17 **caso você não sente bem ou simplesmente não gosta desse tipo de conteúdo não leia!**

N/A: A letra pertence à banda Nightwish. Eu embaralhei um pouco a letra, a tradução na ordem certa esta no fim da fic, assim como a versão em inglês.

Bem vamos parar de lenga-lenga e vamos a fic...

1-Explicações

**(Sas) Algum dia, Eu irei alimentar uma cobra.**

**Beber seu veneno, ficar acordado.**

**Com o tempo toda a dor passar**

**Por sua memória eu irei me arrastar**

Se me perguntassem como tudo começou, eu diria que foi no dia em que ela veio a minha procura.

Mas o certo é que essa historia começou justamente no dia em que eu deixei aquela vila.

Deixe-me agora abrir um pequeno parêntese para falar sobre o meu tempo em que vivia naquela vila.Talvez vocês achem que é pura besteira, mas a verdade é que não ficarei satisfeito se não externar todos os pensamentos e lembranças que abarrotam minha mente, e quem sabe num futuro não seja alguma utilidade?

Durante anos eu fui perseguido por um fã-clube de garotas idiotas que não tinham nada pra fazer a não ser me atrapalhar nos meus treinos.Sempre tive uma obsessão por vingança, eu confesso, mas em especial era _ela_.

Ela costumava ser meio sozinha no começo, o porque eu realmente não sei, mas quando conheceu a Ino aos poucos ela foi mudando, mas continuava a mesma garota fútil (o que sinceramente era terrivelmente irritante) e tornou-se forte, como deve esta agora mais do antes.

Bem vamos encurtar essa historia já que esta ficando muito longa.

Mas o que realmente aconteceu foi que quando ela achou que estava pronta pra me enfrentar e me levar de volta até aquela vila idiota ela foi atrás de mim, como eu sempre soube, mas eu imaginava que ela viria acompanha pelo Naruto e não sozinha. No começo fiquei surpreso, mas depois pensei melhor e resolvi usa-la em meus planos. Afinal ela seria um ótimo meio de trazer aquele idiota que sonha em ser um Hokage e me dar informações úteis sobre a vila para aquele infeliz do Orochimaru.Vocês já imaginam que tipos informações ele queria, não?

Bem, mas com certeza o destino não gosta de mim (pareço com aquele maníaco-do-destino Neji).

Passam-se quatro anos e finalmente consigo o que tanto desejo: **poder**.

Mas ainda não era o suficiente, eu queria testar a minha força sem usar o _juin_.Ordenei a _ela _que o trouxesse até a mim e como eu pedi, ela o trouxe.

O palco estava montado, as luzes posicionadas, tudo em perfeita ordem, pronta pra minha vitória e obter a resposta que eu desejo, mas justamente na hora H eu fraquejo e adivinhem o porque.

Duas palavras: Haruno Sakura.

Talvez tenha sido no pouco tempo de convívio, eu tenha amolecido ou talvez das confissões da já-não-tao-fraca-e-inocente Sakura.

O fato é que eu não conseguir acabar com aquele babaca quando ela começou a implorar para que eu parasse.

(Alguém já não conhece essa historia de algum lugar?).

E eu simplesmente acabei abaixando a guarda e fui golpeado em um ponto vital por uma pessoa que eu nunca imaginaria: _ela._Acabei caindo em um rio e só acordei depois de muito tempo em uma casa com a minha memória meio confusa, só me lembrava de um único nome que era o _dela_.

Somente depois de muito tempo que recuperei minha memória. Mas o que mais me irrita é que eu não consigo tira-la da minha mente mesmo depois de ter me traído, sei que de um certo modo eu também a traí. Não consigo parar de imaginar se seus cabelos continuam tão rosas e brilhantes quando eu a vi pela ultima vez; se continua a ter aqueles lindos olhos verdes brilhantes como esmeralda, se sua boca seria tão doce e macia.

Sinto-me frustrado por não saber como ela está agora... A imagem que tinha dela era de uma criança, queria saber como ela estaria agora com seus dezessete anos, como seria seu corpo...

Irrito-me por não conseguir pensar em nada a não ser o brilho de seus cabelos, a profundidade de seu olhar ou o cheiro de seu corpo. Muitas vezes brigo comigo mesmo, em outras coloco a culpa nela, pelo que me mostrou ser menos fútil, um pouco fria em suas decisões e que já não acreditava tanto que seu futuro seria "cor-de-rosa" tudo isso no curto período de tempo que passamos juntos. Ela é não mais a garota de 12 anos que eu conheci anos atraz.

Infelizmente para mim não há mais ninguém presente para que torne minha presença mais real nesse mundo, a não ser minha linda e delicada _vitima_, e já possuo um plano bem interessante para ela.

Continua...

_**Ave meu deus saiu muuuuito comprido!**_

_**Bem eu dedico essa fic pra minha amiga Aino Minako-chan que me incentivou pacas a eu escreve uma fic (que finalmente saiu ') e para Kiyuii-chan porque as fics dela me inspira muito**_

_**Ah sim e, por favor, deixem uma review, please!**_

Mini dicionário de Japonês: Juin -> Selo amaldiçoado


	2. Chapter 2

Legenda:

_Itálico – Fala da Sakura_

Normal – Fala do Sasuke

Natal. Presentes. Família. Acho que essa data nunca teve nenhuma real importância para nós ninjas - a não ser claro para as crianças que acreditavam em Papai Noel ou para aquelas que tinham uma família "feliz", o que um dia já foi meu caso, há muito tempo atrás que eu nem se quer me lembro mais.

É noite de natal. Olho para a janela bem a minha frente. A neve rodopiava do outro lado, branca e pura, quase brilhava como diamantes. O quarto estava quente e escuro, mas posso ver perfeitamente as coisas como se fosse um gato.

A minha frente está a enorme cama de casal e no centro dela, em meio aos lençóis brancos, minha pequena ninfa de cabelos cor-de-rosa dorme pacificamente, sem ter consciência do monstro voraz que zela por ela essa noite.

O rosto meio de lado, os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, os lábios, um perfeito arco do cupido, estão entreabertos como um convite silencioso.Os braços ao lado da cabeça, juntos como se estivesse rezando antes de dormir.Os braços nus assim como uma das pernas que estavam acima da coberta pareciam feitos de um material tão sedoso, tão macio quanto a neve lá fora.Usava uma camisola de alças feita de seda branca que pareciam ser um desafio quanto ao frio lá fora.

Ela se mexeu, resmungando algo em seu sono. Isso me tira do estado sonhador em que me encontrava. Pisco os olhos calmamente enquanto um sorriso ferino vem surgindo preguiçoso em meus lábios. Ah! O quanto isso seria divertido.

Dou a volta na cama e pego a kunai que estava no criado mudo. – mas que porque diabos ela dorme com uma kunai do lado? – suavemente ergo seus braços e os prendo com uma corda sem apertar, mas firmemente, ela não terá como se soltar por mais que se contorça. Ela se vira e resmunga, mas não acorda. Sorrio.

Vou para seus pés e faço o mesmo com eles e prendo de forma que suas pernas fiquem abertas. Ela volta a se mexer, mas dessa vez encontra resistência, seu corpo não tem mais a mesma mobilidade que antes. Começo a acender as velas, uma a uma. À medida que o quarto é semi-iluminado meu belo anjo vai despertando.

Primeiro pisca os olhos sonolenta, sem entender e tenta protege-los da luz das chamas e percebe que suas mãos e pernas estão amarradas. Puxa uma das mãos com força surpresa e ainda sem compreender direito o que esta acontecendo. Rio. Não resisto é tão divertido ver a confusão em seu rosto.

Oh como é delicioso ver o choque tomar conta de suas feições! Os olhos arregalados sem nenhum vestígio de sono, a boca se abrindo como se fosse gritar sem nunca o fazer, a cor sumindo de seu lindo rosto. Quase posso ouvir seu coração pular em seu peito e começar a bater como as asas de um beija-flor. Por muito pouco eu não consigo segurar uma gargalhada, definitivamente essa noite seria muito divertida.

_**(Sak) – Você foi meu primeiro amor**_

_**A terra se movendo abaixo de mim**_

_**Cheiro de quarto, beleza ardente.**_

_**Tremor distante, paraíso enviado. **_

_Não podia ser! Era impossível! Deve ser um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Como era possível que ele estivesse ali na sua frente, sorrindo quase debochado? Ele havia sido morto! Eu o matei! Então como diabos ele podia estar ali!_

_Fechei os olhos com força desejando acordar. Não era a primeira vez que tinha um sonho extremamente realista. Tinha certeza que assim que os abrisse descobriria que estaria deitada confortavelmente em minha cama, no meu quarto completamente a sós._

_Abri-os, e qual não foi meu choque ao deparar ainda com ele sorrindo, aquele maldito sorriso superior que me tirava do serio e que ao mesmo tempo eu achava tão sexy. _

_O olhei rapidamente, o mesmo sorriso debochado com ar de superior, os mesmos olhos..._

_Aqueles mesmos olhos que me perseguiam em sonhos e pesadelos por meses, anos! Senhor de meus pesadelos, de meu tormento... De minha alma._

_O único que amei durante anos. Que amava e odiava com todas as forças, que ainda controlava meus desejos._

_Balancei a cabeça expulsando esses pensamentos indesejados._

Surpresa? – perguntei sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

_-Como? – Perguntei. A voz baixa e tremula. Descrente. Odeio-me por mais uma vez parecer tola e infantil a sua frente_.

_Ele ri._

Você não achava realmente que aquele simples golpe poderia me matar, acha? Ora, vamos Sakura! Esperava mais de você depois de tanto tempo em que estivemos juntos.

_A intimidade com que ele fala me irrita. Debato-me, mas nada consigo. Ele cruza os braços, divertido, e ergue uma sobrancelha._

_-Solte-me! – Ordeno ríspida._

_-Não. – Disse calmamente. Humilhando-me mais do que se tivesse gargalhado._

_-Como você pode estar aqui? ­ – Pergunto irritada._

Estando.

_-Isso não é resposta! _– _Respiro fundo para controlar a minha paciência, que com o passar dos anos parece sumir aos poucos – Quero saber como você pode estar vivo?_

Ah Sakura... como você é inocente! E eu aqui pensando que você havia mudado... mas acho que me enganei. – Disse fingindo decepção.

_- O que você quer? – Dei me conta da besteira que dissera. – Já que com certeza você já teve a sua vingança e ficou sem objetivos para seguir, vai criar um objetivo novo, eu presumo. Que tal conquistar o mundo?É o que todos os vilões querem, por que seria diferente com você? Uma baita falta de criatividade... – resmunguei._

Ri novamente.

É quem sabe, mas não hoje. Tenho planos diferentes para essa noite.

_-O que quer dizer? – Não gosto da expressão em seu rosto, no brilho de seus olhos. No modo como olha pra mim._

_Aqueles terríveis olhos negros como a escuridão, que poderiam ser tão frios e indiferentes quanto quentes e carinhosos meio encobertos pelos cabelos profundamente negros e brilhantes, como as asas de um corvo. _ _– Por que me amarrou?_

Tive que amarra-la minha querida porque acredito que de inicio você não colabore com meus planos.

Definitivamente não gostava daquele olhar muito menos do tom de voz dele e se possível ainda menos dos planos dele, sejam qual for.

_- O que pretende? Usar-me novamente?_

Isso mesmo! Mas não como esta pensando, minha cara. – Ela me olhou confusa.

Sorrindo de forma predatória, retiro a capa deixando-a cair no chão e subindo na cama indo de joelhos até ela, como um tigre em busca de sua presa

_- O que você pretende? – Perguntei assustada, minha voz saindo tremula. Encolhi-me o máximo que as cordas permitiam._

O que você acha? – Perguntei zombeteiro.

_-Afaste-se de mim ou juro que vou gritar. – ameacei tremula._

Ri. – Grite o quanto quiser afinal você mora sozinha em um local um tanto afastado da cidade.

_Arregalei os olhos. "Mas que droga! " – pensei angustiada_.

Sorri vitorioso. Segurei seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha, macias e rosadas, estavam quentes como se tivesse levado um tapa. Olhei em seus olhos. Verdes. Duas pedras de esmeralda que davam toda uma personalidade única aos seus olhos. Desci para a boca. Macia. Carnuda. Vermelha. A própria tentação.

Inclino-me. Ela protesta, debilmente.

_Os dedos dele, longos, finos, frios, tocavam minha bochecha e queixo, fazendo milhões de pequenos arrepios percorrerem a minha cabeça. Meu coração batia com força e tenho medo de saber se é por medo ou ansiedade pelo que esta para acontecer. Olho em seus olhos, que brilham como diamantes, como da outra vez, quando quase o matei._

_Protestei. Pedi que parasse. Súplicas débeis e falsas. Era o que queria... o que sempre quis._

A beijei.

_Beijou-me._

**(Sas) Eu sou a neve em seus lábios**

**O gosto congelante, gole prateado.**

**Eu sou o cheiro de seu cabelo**

**O pesadelo sem fim, morada do diabo.**

_Meu coração parecia que ia explodir. Seus lábios tocaram os meus. Era real! Não era mais um sonho enviado para torturar me. Seus lábios apenas pressionaram os meus, suaves, macios e frios. Sua mão escorregou para minha nuca, a apertando de leve. Inclinando a cabeça senti a ponta de sua língua pressionar meus lábios fechados. Tento resistir, inutilmente. _

_Sua língua entra rápido em minha boca, como se conhecesse o caminho. Procura minha língua, roçando, incentivando-a. Estou submissa, obedeço ao comando e imediatamente enrosco minha língua na dele_.

Seus lábios são como sempre sonhei, macios, doces, quentes. Pressiono minha língua contra sua boca, pedindo passagem. Ela reluta, mas cede, esta totalmente submissa. Esta perdida.

Vou soltando-a lentamente, aproveitando o máximo. Abro os olhos e me afasto, meus movimentos são lentos, como se estivesse num mundo de sonhos. A olho.

_Sei que estou ofegante e vermelha. Sinto como se tivesse dado o meu primeiro beijo, o que de certa forma era verdade, nunca o beijara antes._

_Meu coração batia com força e meu corpo esta mole. Meus lábios imploram pelos dele, que agora estão avermelhados, dando a falsa idéia de serem quentes_.

Retiro uma mecha de seus cabelos do rosto e os prendo atrás de sua orelha.

Olho com atenção seu rosto, gravando cada detalhe em minha mente. Toco seus lábios, agora mais vermelhos que antes. Volto a beijá-la.

_E mais uma vez, deixo me levar. Dessa vez correspondo na mesma hora, com fome, com paixão._

_**(Sak) Apenas tantas vezes**_

_**Posso dizer que suspiro por você**_

_**O lírio entre os espinhos**_

_**A presa entre os lobos**_

_Eu fui usada, manipulada como uma marionete, e descartada quando não mais tivera utilidade. Ainda sinto a dor dessa traição, marcada dolorosamente em minha memória... em meu peito._

_Isso me fez despertar. Perceber quem eu beijava com tanto vigor, a loucura que voltava a repetir._ _Uma onda de raiva voltou a me percorrer eliminando todo topor, todas as lembranças dolorosas jogadas desordenadamente na praia que era minha consciência._

_Mordi - o com a raiva de quem fora humilhada, desprezada, manipulada e que caia novamente na mesma armadilha._

_Sorrio ao ver a cara de dor que ele faz. Uma satisfação maravilhosa me percorre ao ver o sangue escorrer por seu queixo e dedos_.

Sinto o gosto metálico de meu sangue. Sinto-o escorrer pelos meus dedos. Vejo seu sorriso vitorioso, me sinto traído.

A olho com raiva e retiro a mão de meus lábios. Ela para de sorrir, talvez tomando consciência do que fizera e da situação que se encontrava.

Sinto meu lábio inferior latejar e sei que o corte esta rapidamente se fechando. Ela olha estupefata. Afasto-me e ergo meu braço. Ela se encolhe fechando os olhos, esperando pelo tapa, que nunca vem.

_Vejo a ira em seus olhos, um arrepio de medo me percorre. Não devia ter feito aquilo, estava em desvantagem._

_Pela primeira vez naquela noite tomo noção que posso morrer a qualquer minuto. Mas que droga eu poderia ter feito! Amarrada e "incapacitada" de gritar, o que poderia ter feito!_

_Ele se afasta ainda me olha irado. Ergue um braço. Encolho-me esperando o tapa que nunca vem._

_Sinto seus dedos em minha bochecha, acariciando-as. Arrisco abrir um olho. Ele esta sorrindo novamente, debochado._

Mas que garota má. – _Ele ralha como se eu fosse uma criança pequena._

Estou vendo que não vai colaborar... que pena... Mas prometo que mesmo assim será divertido. Tenho certeza que vai gostar. – Sorrio.

**(Sas) Ainda nem fria em seu túmulo**

**Ainda nem quente em sua cama**

**Aceitando um mero empate esta noite**

**Garota marionete, seus fios são meus.**

_Estremeço diante de seu olhar. Sinto-me vulnerável, novamente sou a marionete entregue aos seus vis objetivos! _

Afasto-me ficando de joelhos sobre a cama, puxo a coberta que a cobre parcialmente – Ela estremece, duvido que seja de frio – E que com bela visão sou recompensado! A mais bela ninfa que já existiu.

Minha resposta enfim é respondida. Com um corpo desses quem reclamaria (aposto como ela conseguiria achar, as mulheres adoram achar defeitos nelas, mas não gosta que nós achemos nelas. Vai entendê-las!).

A fina camisola era uma proteção praticamente desnecessária. Revelava suas formas tão bem quanto se estivesse nua. Os seios fartos subiam e desciam por causa da respiração acelerada. Era de dar água na boca.

Voltei a me inclinar sobre ela, dando a impressão de que iria beijá-la na boca, ela se afastou um pouco. Desviei e beijei suavemente sua bochecha, deslizando os lábios em direção ao pescoço.

_Contive um suspiro. Era tão suave, tão doce... Nunca alguém me beijara de forma tão delicada, usando apenas os lábios para provocar pequenos arrepios pela nuca._

_Normalmente os meninos só queriam ficar nos agarrando, tentando nos apalpar, fazendo como nas historias que eu vi o Naruto ler se tornarem muito mais agradáveis e até surreais. _

Beijei mais profundamente seu pescoço, aproveitando para entreabrir os lábios e sugar a pele perfumada. Cereja e baunilha eram os deliciosos aromas que desprendiam do corpo da minha bela ninfa.

Dei pequenos beijos e chupões em seu pescoço descendo lentamente. Aos poucos fui sendo recompensado por pequenos gemidos e suspiros, sentindo-os mais do que ouvindo.

Beijei seu colo rapidamente, apenas rocei os lábios em seus ombros. Ela finalmente deu um gemido audível quando segurei sua cintura delicadamente, quase reverente. Afastei com os lábios a alça da camisola, beijando a pele suave como seda.

Ergui a cabeça antes de continuar. Seus olhos estavam nublados, mais uma vez pude ver que estava no controle. Com os joelhos ao lado de seu corpo, fiquei reto e comecei a tirar a blusa que usava.

Devagar. A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, e essa noite seria perfeita.

Ela me olhava atentamente, seus olhos presos em cada gesto meu.

_Não entendia o que pretendia com aquilo. Por mais que pensasse, quando pensava, não conseguia achar uma explicação para seus atos alem de me torturar, de brincar com meus sentimentos e desejos. Seus lábios me torturavam a ponto de eu quase gritar. Quando os afastou de mim só não o fiz por não ter achado minha voz._

Seus olhos tinham um brilho que eu nunca vira antes, nem em seus olhos e nem em ninguém.

_Não eram frios nem carinhosos, mas eram quentes, intensos, e cheios de algo que eu não consigo definir. Olhava-me sério, e pode se dizer ate reverente._

_Meus olhos por outro lado estavam examinando-o, estudando sua expressão calma, suas mãos tirando a camisa, revelando a cada segundo um novo pedaço da pele pálida do peito. Sabia que ele me observava atentamente, mas não conseguia desviar meus olhos, nem me sentir embaraçada, apesar de ter total noção de que devia estar corada._

_Terminou de tirá-la, jogou a camisa para algum canto do meu quarto. A luz das velas revelou um corpo esbelto. Tinha músculos, na verdade seu corpo lembrava o de Naruto em quase tudo. Os mamilos mais escuros destacavam-se na palidez da pele, que era lisa, sem nenhum pêlo. _

Deixei que ela me observasse por um tempo sentindo certa satisfação nisso.

Voltei a me aproximar, inclinando-me para beijá-la. Arrisquei a dar-lhe um beijo rápido em seus lábios, ela se mostrou disposta a corresponder, mas eu queria torturá-la um pouco mais, puni-la pelo que me fez.

Desci para seu pescoço beijando e chupando-o. Acariciei os braços dela, dos pulsos aos ombros, a senti se arrepiar e dar um leve suspiro. Beijei seu colo enquanto meus dedos apertavam sua camisola. Voltei a me erguer. A olhei nos olhos e puxei a camisola para os lados rasgando-a e revelando seus lindos seios. Ela soltou uma exclamação enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam de susto.

_Ele ergueu-se novamente e como antes olhou em meus olhos, dentro de mim a curiosidade cresceu. O que faria dessa vez? _

_Mas o que ele fez não só me assustou como me deixou sem reação. Senti-o puxar o tecido da camisola e o som do pano se rasgando expondo meus seios. _

_A única reação que tive foi arregalar os olhos e soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, essa reação sendo quase automática. O olhei chocada, uma onda de medo me percorrendo e enfim suas palavras fazendo algum sentindo. _

Desviei meus olhos de seu rosto para a nova área de exploração. Redondos, brancos, fartos e decorados com um anel rosado bem no centro. Quase podia senti-los sobre os meus dedos, o sabor em minha língua. Erguia a mão e a estendi em direção a um deles. Ela se encolheu.

_Não!_ – Exclamou rouca, seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lagrimas e pude ver a sombra do medo dançando por trás da cortina d'água.

Não chore, pequena. – Acariciei seu rosto.

_Como poderia não chorar sendo usada novamente por ele? Sentindo mais que medo, mais que vergonha. Sentia uma dor no peito como uma facada. Um frio no estomago. E a raiva, doce raiva, misturada com o desespero._

_Como fui tola e inocente. Como pude não entender as implicações de suas palavras desde o inicio? E o pior de tudo é que nada podia fazer. Estava presa sem esperanças de ser resgatada, como da primeira vez._

_Juntando o que sobrara de meu orgulho, fazia força para não chorar, para não demonstrar essa fraqueza diante dele._

_- Afaste-se. – Disse. A voz quase não saindo pela força que fazia para conter as lágrimas. Ele balançou a cabeça. Sua expressão era quase triste._

Como era linda! Assustada, feliz, com raiva ou medo, ela era linda! Nenhuma expressão deformava aquele belo rosto. E que beleza adquiria o rosto de minha linda ninfa com aquela trágica expressão shakesperiana.

Não fique assim, minha linda... Aproveite o momento. – Beijei suas bochechas enquanto minha mão ia subindo sorrateira, indo se fechar sobre seu seio.

_Tive vontade de virar meu rosto bruscamente e morde-lo novamente, mas seus dedos frios sobre meu seio fizeram um arrepio percorrer minha coluna e qualquer pensamento coerente ir só de ida para outro planeta._

_**(Sak) Ainda nem frio em seu túmulo**_

_**Ainda nem quente em minha cama**_

_**Aceitando um mero empate esta noite**_

_**Garoto marionete, seus fios são meus.**_

Soltou um soluço ao prender a respiração, fechou os olhos com força. Senti o gosto salgado de suas lagrimas em meus lábios. Beijei-lhe os olhos com ternura. Meu coração (se é que ainda tenho um) quase se partia ao vê-la assim, mas eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer, e não seriam lagrimas que me fariam parar. Não me pararam da primeira vez, agora também não parariam.

Apertei de leve o seio sobre minha mão. Deslizei a palma da mão sobre ele, apenas acariciando-o. Observava atentamente seu rosto vendo suas reações.

_Permanecia com os olhos fechados, rezando para que ele desaparecesse, para que sua presença tão sólida ao meu lado evaporasse, para que seus dedos longos e frios deixassem meu seio e a sensação que despertavam em meu corpo contra minha vontade. As lagrimas já não mais caiam e mesmo tentando, não pude impedir um gemido ao sentir meu mamilo ser apertado de leve._

Sorrio vitorioso, enfim conseguira arrancar um gemido dela. Abaixo minha cabeça e toco seu mamilo com a ponta da língua.

_Mordi meu lábio numa tentativa de impedir os gemidos e a doce e úmida caricia de sua língua lambendo meu mamilo. Mas nem a dor é capaz de apagar a sensação de sua boca se fechando sobre meu seio e de seus dentes raspando a pele e a leve sucção de sua boca._

Ela arqueja, suspira, contorce, talvez tentando fugir, mas cada vez mais sucumbindo aos próprios desejos.

_Ele levanta a cabeça e eu suspiro aliviada por essa pausa que me permite tentar acalmar as batidas de meu coração e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Mas nem acabei de suspirar, e ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça atacando sem dó meu outro seio._

Hum... Que delicia é sentir seu mamilo endurecer dentro de minha boca, sentir o gosto da pele dela e a sua suavidade por baixo de meus dedos e seu corpo roçando no meu quando tentava se soltar ou aprofundar a caricia. Ouvir os gemidos contidos e suspiros.

Beijei todo o seio, desci para a barriga, circulando o umbigo com pequenos beijos de escorregar sorrateiramente minha língua para o pequeno buraco e fazendo uma descoberta interessante. Ela sentia cócegas. Brinquei por um tempo com ela, ouvindo seu riso cristalino e seus pedidos para que parasse enquanto segurava sua cintura a impedindo de se contorcer por causa das cócegas.

A olhei sorrindo para vê-la corada e com um sorriso brincando em sua face, tornando-a mais bela do que já era.

Aproximei-me e a beijei, massageando seus lábios com os meus.

_Se não bastasse me torturar com beijos ainda me fazia cócegas! Debati-me, supliquei que parasse. Quando o fez e me olhou o vi sorrir, um sorriso diferente. Era um sorriso verdadeiro, que chegava aos olhos e os fazia brilhar. Por alguns segundos esqueci quem ele era._

_Ele se aproximou e me beijou. O correspondi ainda meio zonza, meio risonha. Conforme o beijo se tornava mais quente, mais intimo, suas mãos deslizavam por meu corpo descobrindo novos meios de proporcionar prazer._

_Suspiros meus e dele se perdiam entre os lábios colados. Eu quase podia acreditar que era um sonho, que ele possuía um coração. _

_Todos esses pensamentos passavam por minha mente, mas eu não pensava nisso realmente. Estava mais interessada nos lábios dele, em arrancar aquela droga de corda de meus pulsos para poder abraçá-lo, tocar seus cabelos e descobrir se sua pela era tão macia quanto aparentava ser._

Meus dedos haviam se perdido em seus cabelos quando deixei sua boca em direção a sua orelha. Mordi o nóbulo de sua orelha.

Pare... Vai acabar se machucando... – soprei em seu ouvido e segurei um de seus punhos que puxavam com insistência a corda.

Ela gemeu em resposta parando imediatamente. A recompensei por sua obediência com beijos em seu pescoço.

Afastei-me relutante de seu corpo, estava na hora de esquentar um pouco as coisas... Ou seria esfriá-las?

_Ele se apoiou nos joelhos ainda sorrindo, mas agora seu sorriso retornara a ser o sorriso superior cheio de malicia. Estendeu a mão para a janela e a abriu._

_Uma coisa que eu adorava era dormir olhando as estrelas e a lua, por isso havia mudado minha cama para que ela ficasse quase colada na parede. Precisou apenas que esticasse a mão para destrancar a janela. O ar frio invadiu o quarto fazendo as chamas das velas tremeluzirem e um arrepio me percorrer. _

_Pequenos flocos de neve caíram sobre a cama quando ele abriu mais logo parou. A noite estava calma, sem neve ou vento, mas mesmo assim eu tremia por causa do ar gelado. O olhei sem entender, o que faria agora?_

_Ele pegou um punhado de neve com uma mão. Olhou para mim e esticou o punho fechado em minha direção. Não compreendi até sentir as primeiras gotas geladas caírem entre meus seios._

Apertei a neve sentido que ela derretia e escorria por meus dedos queimando. Acompanhei com os olhos as gotas cristalinas caírem sobre a pele rosada, escorrendo pelo vale que seus seios formavam graças às longas puxadas de ar que Sakura dava.

Movimentava de um lado ao outro minha mão fazendo com que a neve derretida caísse sobre seus seios, em sua barriga, fazendo uma poça em seu umbigo.

_Eu gemia baixinho já não mais tentando me conter, estremecia, virava-me, contorcia, erguia-me o máximo que as cordas permitiam. Já não lutava mais contra aquilo, queria era mais!_

_Sentia o liquido extremamente gelado cair sobre em minha pele, contorcia-me tentando espalhar a água pelo corpo evitando que me queimasse e sentido arrepios cada vez que a água caia sobre meu corpo e escorresse._

_Ele abaixou a cabeça e sugou a água sobre meu corpo, lambendo o rastro úmido que ficara. Suspirei fechando os olhos e me concentrando na língua quente dele._

Bebi o liquido que se concentrou em sua barriga e entre os seios, deslizei a mão molhada por seu corpo deixando-a com o corpo úmido e frio.

A imagem de uma taça de chantilly com cerejas no topo veio-lhe a mente ao voltar a beijar seus seios que estavam com os bicos eretos e vermelhos.

_**(Sak) Esta é para você para você**_

_**Somente para você**_

_**Apenas se entregue a ele e nunca repense**_

_**Sinto por você**_

_Aquilo era bom demais! Era tão bom que tinha medo que acabasse tão de repente quanto começara. Engraçado não? Até pouco tempo estava rezando para que ele sumisse e agora suplico para que isso não aconteça de jeito nenhum._

_Molho meus lábios com a ponta da língua sentindo pouco tempo depois a língua dele fazendo isso por mim._

_Sinto-me como um... Picolé sendo devorada aos poucos. (a comparação é um tanto idiota eu sei, mas devo admitir que minha mente não esta lá pra essas coisas nesse momento)._

_Mais uma vez ouvi o som de pano se rasgando. Abri os olhos apenas para ver ele se livrando dos restos mortais de minha pobre camisola. _

_Estava agora apenas de calcinha. Ele me olhava atentamente de cima a baixo como se me examinasse._

_Sem pensar, mordo meu lábio inferior em expectativa, ele sorri._

Linda... É verdadeiramente a ninfa mais linda que já habitou essa vila.

Suas bochechas se tingem de vermelho diante de meu elogio. É impressionante como as mulheres se derretem com um simples elogio.

Toco seu rosto, seus lábios e vou descendo, deslizando para o pescoço, colo, seios, barriga, quadril, até suas pernas bem torneadas. Meus dedos roçam suas coxas, apertando-as ocasionalmente.

Percebo então uma falha em meus planos. Bem isso pode ser contornado. Pouso minha mão sobre sua calcinha branca. Sinto seus olhos sobre mim, começo a beijar a pele em torno dela enquanto meus dedos fazem desenhos imaginários sobre o tecido.

Ainda beijando suas pernas, pouso outra mão também sobre o fino tecido e como fiz com a camisola, rasgo-a.

_O som de pano se rasgando volta a me alarmar. Vejo-o jogar de lado o que restou de minha calcinha. Agora estou completamente nua, nunca me senti tão exposta. Retesei o corpo assustada. Ele me olhou sem entender fazendo-me sentir boba por estar agindo dessa forma. Abaixo meus olhos._

Toco sua cintura a fazendo votar a me olhar.

Apenas relaxe, ok? – Ela me olha um pouco assustada, concorda apos um tempo deitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

O olho vendo finalmente ela por inteiro, sem nenhuma peça chata para atrapalhar sua perfeição. Beijo sua barriga enquanto brinco com seus pelos pubianos castanhos avermelhados.

_Tento relaxar como ele pediu, mas a probabilidade do que virá agora não permitem. Ainda não acredito que estou permitindo que ele faça isso (como se eu tivesse alguma escolha), mas afinal por que não?_

_Não tenho namorado, nem estou apaixonada por ninguém, a única coisa que me incomoda – e ao mesmo tempo me alegra - é que seja justamente com Uchiha Sasuke, se ao menos ele fosse como era há cinco anos atrás... _

_Seguro com força a corda em torno de meus pulsos ao sentir um dedo tocando-me mais intimamente. Não pude evitar o gritinho e nem não me afastar quando um dedo gelado invadiu minha intimidade._

Ela me olhava nervosa mordendo o lábio inferior. Engatinhando, fui me sentar ao seu lado. Beijei-a rapidamente antes de me deitar ao seu lado, a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Desculpe..._ – Ela deixou escapar.

Não por isso, minha bela. Não se preocupe temos a noite toda. A paciência sempre foi uma de minhas virtudes. – Falo displicentemente. Minha mão percorrendo seu corpo, inquieta.

_Ele me morde abaixo da orelha, seus dedos apertam meu mamilo e enquanto um suspiro escapa de meus lábios, ele pergunta se eu gosto disso. _

_Provoca-me dizendo que irá embora me obrigando a suplicar que fique enquanto faz círculos em minha barriga com as unhas._

_Faz perguntas indiscretas e embaraçosas enquanto acaricia minhas coxas, fala coisa picantes e debochadas em meu ouvido, coisas que nunca me passariam pela cabeça que ele poderia dizer. Propõe-me coisas que nem nos mais ousados livros eu li, me fazendo corar e sentir zonza._

É tão divertido vê-la corar envergonhada por minhas palavras. Isso apenas demonstra que por mais historias que ela leia, ela ainda é apenas uma garotinha inocente. Uma garotinha inocente presa nas garras do lobo mau.

A puxo para um beijo enquanto meus dedos tentam uma nova investida, ela recua, mas dessa vez não há escapatória, eles perseguem seu objetivo, indo se esconder dentro de sua cavidade umidade quente.

Meus dedos seguem o mesmo sincronismo que minha língua, sinto-a relaxar e corresponder o beijo com mais ânsia. Cada vez mais eu vou descobrindo seus mistérios, tateando como um cego esse magnífico novo mundo.

_Prendo-me ao beijo com desespero, os gemidos presos na garganta, apenas um "ronronar" baixo conseguia passar. Lutava para não sucumbir, para me manter dona de mim e não perder os sentidos diante de tal prazer. Nenhuma das descrições faz jus à verdadeira sensação, era algo indescritível! Como era possível que dedos tão frios pudessem espalhar tanto calor de um único ponto para todo o corpo! _

Soltei sua boca, para ir beijar seus seios, aumentando o ritmo da dança que meus dedos faziam, ouvindo seus gemidos aumentarem gradativamente para morrerem em um gemido de protesto quando eu voltava para os passos mais lentos. Afastei-me, ela me olhou numa suplica para que não parasse. Sorri, cruel. Estendi a mão novamente para a janela pegando um novo punhado de neve.

Apertei a massa branca entre meus dedos, o liquido caiu sobre sua barriga e virilha. Ela arqueou as costas e fechou os olhos gemendo quando a água recém derretida caiu sobre seu sexo.

Abaixei a cabeça quando a neve acabou trilhando o caminho do liquido para dentro se sua virilha.

_Sentir sua língua a me acariciar. Puxei longamente o ar o soltando com um chiado. A língua dele movia-se em mim como se fosse um ser vivo, algo que se contorce, gira, lambe e suga, proporcionando um prazer crescente e vivo, algo como uma bolha de sabão que vai aumentando, aumentando... até explodir, salpicando gotículas de sabão para todos os lados. (E lá vou eu novamente usar de metáforas para explicar algo que não pode ser explicado, apenas sentido.)._

Ela gemeu rouca, segurou as cordas e ergueu as costas da cama jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto seu corpo estremecia e relaxava. A beijei.

Eu não disse que ia gostar? Bastava você relaxar. – Disse meio cínico.

_Hum..._ – Foi o que obtive como resposta.

A beijei pressionando meu corpo sobre o dela.

**(Sas) Esta é para você para você**

**Somente para você**

**Apenas se entregue a ela e nunca repense**

**Sinto por você**

Não menti ao dizer que sou paciente, mas tudo no mundo um dia acaba e eu já estou farto disso. Fiquei mais do que tempo suficiente esperando, sendo o "brinquedinho" da Sakura. Estava na hora de ela retribuir o prazer que eu vinha lhe dando, estava na hora de ela ser minha marionete, meu brinquedo.

_Seu corpo pressionou-se contra o meu enquanto me beijava, e mesmo meio "dopada" pelo orgasmo pude sentir algo pressionar contra minha coxa, mas do contrario do que tinha imaginado, não senti medo, mas um aumento em meu desejo._

_Não suportava mais aquelas cordas, alem de estar com dor nos braços por causa delas, elas ainda me impediam de tocá-lo, de senti-lo. Por que diabos estava presa mesmo?_

Você gostou disso não? Então vai adorar isso... _– Ele se afastou ficando de joelhos e desabotoando a calça negra que usava. Olhava-me com um sorriso malicioso, meus olhos presos em suas mãos._

Assim como fiz com a blusa, retirei lentamente a calça, quando estava só de cueca ela puxou os punhos.

_Solte-me_. – Ela ordenou. Em seus olhos não tinha medo, nem raiva, apenas desejo. Com a kunai que tirei do criado mudo, as fiz "desaparecer", tanto as das mãos quanto as dos pés.

Imediatamente ela avançou em mim, beijando-me com desespero. Quase cai e devo admitir que me assustei um pouco com sua... Impetuosidade.

A abracei adorando a sensação de suas mãos em meus cabelos, puxando-os de leve. Ri desdenhoso quando ela começou a me beijar no pescoço.

_Não dei à mínima que ele estivesse rindo de mim, eu só queria saber de beijá-lo, toca-lo, de sentir o gosto de sua pele, a firmeza de seu corpo._

_Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas enquanto beijava seu pescoço e ombros._

_Sorri vitoriosa com seu mamilo entre meus dentes ao ouvir os pequenos gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios. _

Joguei a cabeça pra trás sentindo seus lábios sobre meu mamilo e suas mãos escorregarem de minhas costas para dentro da cueca, apertando-me. Pisquei percebendo que ela começava a tomar conta da situação. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros com intuito de afastá-la e mostrar quem realmente mandava naquele jogo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça sorrindo maliciosa para mim, empurrou-me e puxou minha cueca, quando percebi já estava deitado completamente nu.

Deu um risinho de escárnio.

_- Surpreso?Dois podem jogar, meu amor... – disse cínica. Seu rosto a centímetros do meu, seus cabelos caindo sobre meu rosto. Beijou-me enquanto suas mãos exploravam meu corpo indo em direção ao meu sexo._

Enfim, talvez não fosse assim tão ruim deixar ela no controle por um tempo, podia ser interessante.

**(Sak/Sas) Esta é para você para você**

**Somente para você**

**Apenas se entregue a ela/ele e nunca repense**

**Sinto por você**

_Soltei seus lábios percorrendo com os olhos seu corpo como tantas vezes ele fez essa noite comigo. Olhei para o sexo ereto em minhas mãos._

Hummm... Nada mal... –Disse com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se estivesse avaliando uma fruta numa feira. Assustei-me com isso, não conhecia esse meu lado, parecia que essa noite era a noite das descobertas. Gostei disso.

Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Se não esta satisfeita vá procurar outro!

_Ri, então o Sasuke-kun era tão sensível quanto a sua masculinidade quanto qualquer outro garoto? Isso era realmente surpreendente._

_- Hum, não. Acho que tenho algo muito mais interessante para descobrir em minhas mãos._

Essa nova Sakura estava me assustando um pouco. Sabia que ela não era mais a bobinha Sakura de cinco anos atrás, mas também não a imaginei assim.

Melhor pra mim então, nunca gostei mesmo de garotas tímidas e bobas que mal conseguiam olhar um homem nu sem desmaiar. Preferia muito mais aquelas que pareciam tímidas e se mostravam quase selvagens na cama.

Senti-a apertar a ponta de meu pênis, fazendo me gemer. Ela sorria cada vez que eu soltava um gemido ou me mexia.

_Apertava de leve com o polegar e o indicador toda a extensão de seu sexo. Ele gemia, suspirava, contorcendo-se em minha mão._

_- E então o que acha de provar de seu próprio veneno?_

Sorri sarcástico. – Bom... Mas você chama isso de veneno? Isso não é nem remédio ruim!

Ela estreitou os olhos, soltou o ar pelo nariz parecendo muito irritada. Ela aperta com força meu sexo fazendo-me arregalar os olhos e gemer, meio de dor, meio de prazer. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia provocar a Sakura. Tarde de mais.

_Então ele achava que aquilo não era nada, heim? Pois então ele teria o que pedia. Apertei seu sexo, deslizando a mão por ele diminuindo a pressão para apertá-lo novamente com força. Inclinei-me beijando sua barriga e ainda me perguntando se eu realmente ia fazer aquilo, lambi a ponta do pênis._

Sorri ao sentir sua língua deslizando ao longo de meu pênis como se fosse um pirulito. Estava esperando por isso desde que a provocara. E depois dizem que é difícil influenciar as pessoas. Mais fácil que tirar doce de criança!

_Lambi-o antes de envolvê-lo por completo e suga-lo. Tentando afastar a insegurança e a vergonha, que mesmo agora não conseguia afastar, eu me lembrava das historias, mas as palavras exatas fugiam de minha mente, fazendo com que eu me guiasse muito mais pelos instintos e por seus gemidos._

Deixei que ela me torturasse por algum tempo, aproveitando o máximo aquela caricia úmida. Levando-me quase a loucura quando refreava o orgasmo. Mesmo sendo sua primeira vez ela o fazia muito bem, conversas e livros têm essa vantagem, podem nos ensinar muita coisa, boas ou ruins.

Tudo estava muito bom se não fosse uma coisa: não estávamos seguindo meus planos.

Segurei seu ombro e a puxei delicadamente, ela me fitou confusa. A beijei, empurrando-a, fazendo com que se deitasse, fiquei sobre ela.

Você é realmente divina, Sakura... Divina... – disse indo beijar seu pescoço.

_- Sasuke... – O nome escapou de meus lábios como um sussurro. Suas mãos percorriam com calma minhas costas dando-me a sensação de segurança, carinho. Beijava meus lábios também com calma, como se toda a pressa, toda a ansiedade anterior tivesse se extinguido o que era desmentido pela intensidade de seus olhos._

Enquanto dava um longo beijo nela, fui afastando suas pernas dando espaço para meu corpo.

E agora o gran finalle. – Sussurrei pondo-me a penetrá-la.

_Senti uma forte ansiedade misturada ao medo e as fortes batidas em meu peito. Fechei os olhos sentindo ser invadida. Devo confessar que não fora nem um pouco agradável como se dizia nos livros, claro que também não foi horrível como as garotas que já tiveram essa experiência disseram, apenas foi uma experiência um tanto quanto desconfortável._

Senti vencer aos poucos as barreiras de seu corpo. Preferi ir devagar, apesar de não saber se esse seria o modo menos doloroso.

_Nunca senti uma dor como aquela. Não era assim tão terrível, mas era como se fosse... Não posso explicar, é diferente de todas as outras, mais leve que um corte não muito profundo._

Ela cravou as unhas em meu ombro enquanto gemia de dor. Parei por um momento beijando uma lagrima que escorria de seus olhos. Não queria lhe causar dor apesar de saber ser inevitável.

_Abri os olhos me deparando com dois orbes negros olhando-me preocupada. Puxei seu rosto fazendo com que nossos narizes se encostassem, deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas e mexendo levemente o corpo indicando que continuasse._

_A cada nova investida dele, a dor se dissipava como mágica sendo substituída por um prazer nunca sentido antes, que só me fazia desejar que ele fosse cada vez mais rápido. Os gemidos começando a demonstrar o novo efeito que ele tinha sobre meu corpo._

Beijei seu pescoço aumentando gradativamente o ritmo, que ia se tornando cada vez mais rápido e selvagem. A girei fazendo ficar sobre mim. Ela segurou meus ombros um pouco surpresa pela inversão de posição sem aviso. Segurei sua cintura guiando-a, ela fechou os olhos deixando-se levar.

Não gostava muito de não ficar no controle das coisas, mas devo admitir que tal posição tinha suas vantagens. O corpo perfeito se balançando ritmadamente sobre o meu podia ser muito mais apreciado dessa posição do que a anterior. Os cabelos cor-de-rosa caindo sobre os ombros e colando no pescoço e testa. O corpo banhado em uma fina camada de suor à luz das velas a deixava brilhante e dourada, como uma deusa.

Era uma imagem para ser guardada e admirada.

_Abri os olhos. O cabelo escuro grudado na testa e caindo sobre os olhos que me olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado. A boca entreaberta, a respiração ofegante. Se existia visão mais linda do que essa só poderá ser do paraíso, se esse não fosse o próprio céu (ou seria inferno?). Pelo menos era o que me parecia na hora. _

_Abaixei-me beijando-o. Ele me envolveu com os braços. Senti meus seios roçarem em seu peito me fazendo gemer e suspirar em meio ao beijo._

Girei novamente voltando a ficar sobre ela. Suas mãos soltaram meus ombros avançando para meus cabelos. Enquanto nos beijávamos podia sentir que o grande momento se aproximava tanto para mim quanto para ela.

De repente ela segurou com força meu cabelo, jogou a cabeça pra traz trançando a pernas atrás de mim e soltando um gemido mais longo e alto que os anteriores.

_Mil vezes mais intenso que orgasmo anterior, explodindo entre minhas pernas espalhando-se por todo o meu corpo, fazendo-me estremecer. Quase gritei com isso. Tentar transformar tal sensação, tal prazer em palavras seria diminuí-lo, menospreza-lo. Não existem palavras adequadas, criadas pelos homens para descrevê-lo. Talvez, quem sabe outros povos ou até espécies o consigam. Sei apenas que não posso transformar tal coisa em letras sem modificar seu real sentido._

_Apertei minhas pernas em torno dele, não querendo abandonar tal doce prazer. Soltei lentamente seus cabelos, ou melhor, creio que tenha perdido as forças para continuar segurando-os. Senti-o então apertar minha cintura e gemer rouco ao mesmo tempo em que sentia algo quente escorrer por minhas pernas, provocando um pequeno gemido, um quase suspiro. _

Cai sobre ela tão ofegante quanto ela, rolando em seguida para o lado. De olhos fechados ia acalmando minha respiração e as batidas de meu coração, uma mão caída displicentemente sobre sua barriga.

Abri os olhos e a fitei. Ela me olhava com os olhos semi-cerrados e a franja caindo sobre eles.

_Por quê?_ – Ela perguntou baixinho, quase não pude ouvi-la.

Por que não? – Respondi com outra pergunta, enquanto a abraçava por trás, a fazendo ficar meio de lado. Ela sorriu.

_Por que não?_ – Ela sussurrou antes de se entregar aos braços de Morfeu.

A observei por um tempo, vendo sua expressão relaxada e seus lábios num quase sorriso. Sorri e adormeci também ainda abraçado a ela.

**Sinto por você**

_Fui acordada pela brisa fria daquela manhã entrando pela janela. Naqueles breves segundos em que você ainda não acordou direito, perguntei-me por que a janela estava aberta, tinha certeza de tê-la trancado antes de dormir. Foi então que tomei noção de minha nudez. Fiquei por alguns segundos parada, as cenas da noite se desenrolando em minha mente como um filme. _

_Olhei a minha volta, pedaços de pano rasgado, velas apagadas em volta da cama, a janela aberta, minha nudez e ele ao meu lado. Não fora um sonho. Uchiha Sasuke realmente estivera em meu quarto, me amarrara e... _

_Tampei minha boca com a mão, ainda não acreditando no que fizera, no que deixara fazer. Comecei a rir._

_- Haruno Sakura! Mas que irresponsável! Como permitiu que isso acontecesse! – Repreendi-me, caindo na gargalhada em seguida._

_Fui fechar a janela ainda rindo. Corri para o banheiro tomei um longo banho quente. Depois desci para preparar o café, quando voltei ele ainda dormia... Reparei mais em seu corpo lá estava o motivo do meu tormento... Da minha culpa. A fina cicatriz em seu peito... Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem, da luta, do ódio que senti depois que percebi que fui usada o tempo todo e de quando eu o "matei" com a kunai – ta certo que uma simples kunai não iria matá-lo, mas a queda que ele sofreu ninguém sobreviveria - E o que me mais impressiona é que eu ainda o amo, apesar de tudo que passou naquela época, eu ainda o amo._

_Continua..._

_Yo! Minna-san eu sei demorei pra pacas, mas é que bem..._

_(vai começa as desculpas...)_

_1º eu tava atolada de provas da minha escola e do meu inglês e espanhol ¬¬._

_2º a "bendita" net não qis colabora comigo pa eu poder manda a fic pra minha querida beta Kiyuii-chan. _

_3º no dia que eu escrevi a fic tava tããoo bêbada (qm é chegado(a) numa smirnoff ice ,nunca diga q ela é fraquinha pq na 4 garrafa vc vai pralá de Bagdá) q teve um hora que não sabia mais qal era o teclado de verdade e desisti de escreve e fui durmi...mas blz td q ta escrito ai é qandu eu tava meiu dããããhh das idéias..._

_Agradecimentos:_

_Kiyuii-chan: (bem pq a Kiyuii-chan é a 1ª? Simples pq ela é melhor aitora de fic que eu já vi )Muito ,mas muuuuuuuito obrigada msmo suas fics são a fonte de inspiração.é de la q eu tiro as idéias (não tem problema tem?) mas valeu memo!_

_kisara-chan:De boa não tem problema o que importa é q vc comentou _

_bem eu acho que vai se so Sas/Sak msm ,mas depois eu screvo outras fics de outros casais...e não tem problema nenhum perguntaeu tmbm so curiosa pacas (e já me ferrei varias veses por causa disso . )_

_Ytha:Bem aki esta a continuação e comente nsta tmbm_

_BlackMoonSky0000: Bem akele era o primeiro cap e essa ea continuação...mas valeu por comentar_

_Kuny-chan: Valeu pelo review e sua fic tmbm é muito lok eu adorei a fic Questão de classe_

_Uchiha Sakura-Chan: Ta ki o 2º cap,demoro mas chego! E valeu pelo review._

_Aino-Minako-chan: Mina vc sumiu O.O'. mas taki oh pra vc não fala que eu larguei a fic " (na verdade eu quase larguei , mas a consideração que eu tenho pelos leitores eu voltei )_

_Bem eu acho q é so , então não deixen de aperta o botãozinho la de baixo sabe aqele q tem o "Go" escrito? Então o próprio apertem ele e elogiem ou critiquem a minha fic,se qizer dar um sugestão eu agradeço_

_Bem acho q é so._

_Bjuss Kurenai-san._


End file.
